Fear the Walking Dead: Shiva
"Shiva" is the seventh episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Andrew Bernstein with a script written by David Wiener. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, May 22nd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Shiva" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Monday, May 23rd, 2016 - one night after its original American broadcast. * This episode had a viewership of 4.388 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .098 from the previous episode. It rated 1.88% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Andrew Bernstein. He directs two episodes of the show in season two. His next episode is "North". * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by David Wiener. It is his only episode from season two. He previously wrote the season one episode, "Cobalt". * This is the third and final appearance of Celia Flores. * This is the final appearance of Thomas Abigail; appears as a corpse only in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode takes its name from Shiva - the Hindu supreme God within Shaivism, who is one of the three most influential denominations in contemporary Hinduism. * Shiva is also the name of a tiger owned by Ezekiel on The Walking Dead. * "The Mighty Shiva" is also the title to a side story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival mobile app game. * Thomas Abigail was the lover of Victor Strand. Victor elected to shoot Thomas in the head rather than to let him turn. This happened in "Sicut Cervus". Quotes * Victor Strand: You take a vulnerable kid, an addict, drop him in a mess of death and doubt, it won't be long before he starts looking for something to cling to. In comes Mama Celia with her authentic Mexican cuisine, side of quasi-religious voodoo bullshit and voila. You bet your ass she's got her hooks in him. .... * Griselda Salazar: Look at you now. Tied to a chair, with only your madness to keep you company. * Daniel Salazar: And you. I have you. * Griselda Salazar: Did you miss me? * Daniel Salazar: With all my heart. * Griselda Salazar: Did you love me? * Daniel Salazar: Why do you ask that? You know the answer. .... * Madison Clark: These people are not our friends. Get it through your heads. Both of you. This place is dangerous. That woman is dangerous. * Nick Clark: She's just upset. I can talk to her. * Madison Clark: You stay away from Celia. Do you hear me? Travis is coming over that hill. When he does, that's when we move. * Alicia Clark: What if he doesn't? * Madison Clark: He is coming back. .... * Daniel Salazar: Don't put him in the ground. * Victor Strand: What? * Daniel Salazar: This place is unholy. It's infected. Even the dirt. The walls in this place. That woman, her dead. Your friend, he won't rest. He'll come back for you. You don't believe? * Victor Strand: If I did, I'd be with him right now. * Daniel Salazar: He will return. They return, but they're not the same. You're not the same. And they hate you for it. .... * Nick Clark: When I was on the beach, I came face-to-face with one of them and I didn't feel fear, I didn't feel hate. I just knew I wasn't going to die. Not there, not that way. I move among them, Mom. Invisible. I will not die. .... * Madison Clark: Nick, come on. Please, don't. No, Nick. * Victor Strand: Let him go. * Madison Clark: No. * Victor Strand: He's gone. * Madison Clark: Nick... See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016 television episodes Category:Andrew Bernstein Category:David Wiener Category:Christian Agypt Category:David Alpert Category:Kate Barnow Category:Brian Buckner Category:Pablo Cruz Category:Adam Davidson Category:Dave Erickson Category:Luisa Gomez de Silva Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Avram Kaplan Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Alan Page Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Arturo Sampson Category:David Wiener Category:Kim Dickens Category:Cliff Curtis Category:Frank Dillane Category:Alycia Debnam-Carey Category:Colman Domingo Category:Mercedes Mason Category:Lorenzo James Henrie Category:Ruben Blades Category:Marlene Forte Category:Jorge-Luis Pallo Category:Arturo del Puerto Category:Patricia Reyes Spindola Category:Moisses Arath Leyva Category:Sebastian Cano Category:Diana Lein Category:Renato Marin Alcalde Category:Ramon Medina Category:Fernando Rojasbarr Category:Episodes with crew categories